


Hell Hounds

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: Run! They're coming for you!





	Hell Hounds

{9 P. M.}

"Help!" You exclaimed, heart racing and running out of breath. Your feet carried you but the strength you had was weakening. The adrenaline rush was over and you're lungs felt as if they were about to cave on themselves. 

"Help me!" You cried again, tears falling from your face. Something was after you and it was catching up quickly. The sound of their footsteps grew heavier and heavier but you couldn't bare to look back. You couldn't see anything, but you could surely hear everything and the sharp pains coming from your side and the blood that followed, was evidence that you weren't crazy. With whatever seemed to be chasing you hot on your trail, you pressed your palm against your wound tight to stop some of the bleeding. Blood continued to gush through your fingers; a never ending, thick liquid that just couldn't seem to quit flowing. 

"Please!" You pushed through the pain and sobbing. The town was just up ahead and you were pleading for someone to save you. In that moment, your energy spiked sending your legs to carry you faster and farther away from the creature. You were almost into town, you could see people but you couldn't get your voice to speak up; you didn't have any cries left in your. Your heart was pounding and you weren't able to catch your breath. Just when you thought you might be okay, your feet sent you crashing to the gravel below you. You weren't sure what you tripped on, but you had just enough time to turn around on your back before you knew your life was just about over. A growl sounded from right above you and all around, you saw the ground shake around you, and you could feel the heavy breaths of what hovered over you. 

One last year slid down your face as you closed your eyes and let the darkness surround you. 

Please help me... help me... please....

{1 hour before} 

The night was cool, cold wind blew against your skin as you walked through the trees. Normally you'd be home sitting in front of the fire, with a good book, on a night like this. You had even planned to, it was something to look forward to after a long day at work. A great way to kick back and relax before the next day began. Though things weren't going so well today, nothing seemed to be in your favor for a while now. 

Following the trail, you continued to walk through the woods. A few unsettling affairs happened between you and your roommate before you decided to leave. With nowhere else to go, you decided to walk into town. Sure you could drive, but you needed to clear your mind. Everything was happening so fast and you weren't sure what you were going to do. One second, your mind is racing from thoughts of how you were going to pay your bills to standing still in your tracks. 

You kept hearing a deep, heavy growl hidden within the trees. Honestly, you thought you were just hearing things or being too conscious of the sounds of nature that surrounded you. But then you heard it again. It sounded like a dog, a wolf even, though you still couldn't see anything. Slowly, you started to walk again and it wasn't until you walked another mile that the sounds made you stop again. The noises were growing in size, every second there seemed to be more and more growls surrounding you. You still couldn't see anything, but you knew something was getting close to you. You could see its breath through the cold air as it approached you, its foot prints leaving indentions in the ground. The invisible creature stopped directly in front of you as you stood frozen still, unable to move due to curiosity and fear. Seconds went by before you drew yourself together enough to realize there was something unkind standing before you. Slowly, you tried to take a step back but the beast lunged at you; dragging three of its claws against your side. The pain was unbearable but if you stopped you knew you were bound to die. So you ran, knowing the town wasn't that much farther in front of you. 

Little did you know, everything was about to change. 

{Back to the present}

As you came conscious, you rustled around. Your body instantly signaling all the aches and pains. Once you remembered what happened, your hands flew down to your side. The wound was healed, but you could still feel the way the claws ripped through you. Your eyes shot open and you were met with vibrant blue ones looking down on you. Still unsure of what exactly was after you, you began scrambling to your knees. What if they were still out there? 

"Careful," a deep, gravely, monotone voice advised softly.  
But within an instant you were up and on your feet. The stranger had his hands helping you stand as you looked all around you. 

"Are you okay!?" A tall man immediately asked as he rushed towards you and the person who came to your rescue. He had another man with him. He was a little shorter but not by much and his eyes were green. 

"Cass what happened?!" Green eyes questioned seriously as they came upon you. The guy known as Cass gave them a questionable gaze before looking back to you. You were lost for words, what if the monsters were still there? What if they came back once they left? There was no way they would believe you, especially since you didn't physically have the wound to prove it. But it did happen! You knew it did, you weren't crazy... were you? Looking between the three of them, you spinned around, searching everywhere around you. Listening for the sounds. 

"It's okay," Cass turned you back around, giving you a look of sadness, "they're gone."

"No! They're coming!" You screamed. Cass pulled you to him in a protective stance, helping you to ease up. 

"What are gone?" The tall one questioned again. 

"They were hellhounds," Cass turned to them and their eyes widened. 

"What?" Both of the other men asked in junction. 

"I took care of them," Cass stated. The guys looked him over for a second and you did too, finally coming to terms that he was covered in blood. 

"What are hellhounds? Can you see them?" The questions were from your mouth without hesitation. Cass turned back to you but before he could talk, green eyes intervened. 

"I'm Dean," he attempted an easy smile before pointing at the guy next to him, "this is my brother Sam. And it looks like you've already met Cass."

"Met, but not properly introduced," Cass admitted blankly as he stared back at Dean. It was a weird jester but you found it sort of cute. 

"I am Castiel," he glanced down at you and it was then that you realized how close you were to him. A deep blush covered your face and you turned and pulled away. 

"Listen," Sam stepped closer, "this may seem really strange for you. Why don't we answer your questions over lunch? We can help you." He friendly stated. Looking around, you could see blood splatters here and there on the ground but no 'hellhounds' for say. 

"Okay," you agreed, shaking your head as you looked around more trying to piece it together. 

"Awesome," Dean commented, "Cass, why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll met you over at the diner?" The blue eyes watched you for a second, looking you over to make sure you were fine before he nodded. 

"Dude go, well watch over her," Dean continued. Giving you one last glance, Cass vanished. Leaving you with even more questions than before. What the hell was going on? 

"Damn it Cass," Dean commented while shaking his head. Sam tried to smile as he motioned for you to go ahead. You walked in front of them for a moment, trying to listen to what they were saying behind you. 

"Hell hounds?"

"Why do you think they were after her?"

"Did Cass seem a little weird to you?"

Those were the only 3 questions you could hear before they came to stand on each side of you. Sam held the door open for you while Dean lead you to a booth. 

"So, where should we begin?" Sam questioned more to himself, thinking if he should let you ask first or if they should ask you. After all, they were just passing through. Little did they know, they were about to have another case.


End file.
